blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lord of Sight (5e Warlock Archetype)
The Lord of Sight Your pact is with a great beholder, of immense power. More so a titan than a beholder, there is very few beholders powerful enough to grant this, but for those that can, they are very eager, for it shows that they are better than other beholders. Expanded Spell List The Lord of Sight lets you choose from an expanded list of spells when you learn a warlock spell. The following spells are added to the warlock spell list for you. Bonus Cantrip & Language Starting at 1st level, you gain either the ray of frost or fire bolt cantrip. (your choice) Additionally, you learn the language of Deep Speech, if you did not know it before. Gift of Seeing Starting at 1st level, the Lord of Sight grants you a fraction of its amazing vision. You gain 60 feet of Darkvision, or add 60 feet to yours if you already had it, proficiency in Perception, and your proficiency bonus is doubled for all sight-based Perception checks. Antimagic Cone Starting at 6th level, you gain a third eye on your forehead. You can open or close it at the start of your turn (no action required), and when it is open, a 30 foot cone with the same effects as antimagic field is created. You choose which way it is facing when you start your turn. The area works against your own magic, as well. Beholder's Hovering Starting at 10th level, you gain the ability to hover like a beholder can. As an action, you can gain flying (hover) speed equal to 10 + 5 times your Charisma modifier, for 1 minute. You can use this feature an amount of times equal to your Charisma modifier per long rest. At 14th level, the speed is increased to 20 + 5 times your Charisma modifier. Lesser Eyebeings Starting at 14th level, your patron is a greater eye-creature than others. Once per long rest, you can cast the conjure animals spell, however, instead of summoning animals, you summon 5 Spectators. You also add your Charisma modifier to their damage rolls and armor class. New Pact Boon: Pact of the Eye You gain some form of eye-related augmentation, either one of your eyes is replaced with one made of magic, a magical eye constantly floats near your head, or you grow a magical eye stalk. You gain blindsight with a range of 20 feet, cannot be surprised while resting, and add your Charisma modifier to all Investigation, Perception, and other sight-based checks. New Invocations Ray of Sight Prerequisites: '''Pact of the Eye feature After casting a spell, your eye retains some magical residue from the spell. As a bonus action, you can make a ranged spell attack against a target within 60 feet of you, and if it hits, they take psychic damage equal to your level + your Charisma modifier + 2 x the spell level of the last cast spell. You can use this feature a number of times equal to your Charisma modifier per short rest. '''Disintegration Ray 'Prerequisites: '''Pact of the Eye feature, 13th level You can cast ''disintegrate at 7th level once using a warlock spell slot. You can use this feature a number of times equal to your Charisma modifier per short rest. Category:Hall of Shame